


Falling in Love

by Jonch_Bakerello



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonch_Bakerello/pseuds/Jonch_Bakerello
Summary: Jon accidentally let's it slip out that he loves Ponch.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Baker/Francis "Ponch" Poncherello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllTrekkedUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/gifts).



" _ You have beautiful eyes, Frank Poncherello," Jon said, as he held his best friend and partner in his arms.  _

_ Ponch blinked, before looking away a moment. Then glancing back at Jon. He didn't say anything, which was unlike him. Jon worried he'd went too far.  _

_ He kept Ponch in his arms, "I-I love you," he said. Still nothing. At least not for a few moments, then Jon felt Ponch's arms wrap around Jon, returning the hug..he laid his head against Jon's chest.  _

_ "I love you too."  _

The smile from Jon's dream had found itself on his sleeping face. He had fallen in love with his best friend. Something that could either be good or very bad. In his dreams he and Ponch were together. However the uncertainty he had carried into his dreams, causing their interactions to be awkward. 

What if Ponch really didn't like him? 

Jon's dream was short-lived, he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after getting home from work. He sighed, "Of course someone would call now," he mumbled. He reached for it, pulling it off the coffee table, and finding the person who had woken him up from his nap was Ponch. 

The caller ID said Ponch ❤️ it had been risky to put the heart there, but the amount of times Ponch would  _ actually  _ see that was next to none. 

Jon smiled, answering. "Hey-" 

"I thought we had plans tonight? I've been waiting for you-" Ponch started, and Jon mentally kicked himself. 

_ Shit  _ he muttered as he listened to Ponch continue to talk. He could hardly understand, Ponch talked a lot faster when he was upset, if Jon missed one word he got lost. He tried to act like he knew what Ponch said. All he needed to know was he was upset Jon wasn't there yet. The rest of it he could hear later if it was important. Jon took a deep breath then interrupted Ponch. "Hey, hey I'm sorry. I got home and fell asleep by accident," he apologized. 

He could hear a quiet sigh on the other end of the line. 

"Ponch?" 

"Are we still hanging out?" 

Jon nodded, glancing at the clock. It was nearly 7. Maybe he'd just drive around with no set destination. They hadn't decided on what to do anyway, and he could tell Ponch needed to talk. They both did.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon had been driving around for a while, the conversation starting with work, then somehow shifting to childhood memories, then slowly turning to food preferences. Finally landing on relationships. 

"I don't know, Jon. I might never find 'the one'" Ponch commented. "How would I even know, what if they already walked out and I missed my chance?" 

Jon bit his lip, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. "I think you'll know Ponch," he said. "Sometimes I think one person will find 'the one' for them, but that person might not feel the same. So they might have walked out,. but another will come. And until you *both* feel that connection, and just click, you won't find them." 

Ponch smiled slightly. "Wow Baker, sounds like you've already put a lot of thought into this." He glanced at Jon a moment, before turning to look out the window again. 

Jon nodded. "I think I already found the one for me." 

"Yeah?" 

Jon nodded again. "Yeah. The hard part is I don't think he feels the same." 

Ponch started to nodded when he realized Jon said  _ he.  _ "Jon, you said he. Did you mean that?" Ponch felt his heart rate increase slightly. 

Jon bit his lip. "Yes, I meant he." He glanced at Ponch. 

"Do you know if he would feel the same way about you if you told him?" 

"There's a small chance I think," Jon replied quickly. 

Ponch smiled, trying to calm his nerves, and act like he was fine. "Why haven't you told him then?" 

Jon sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "Maybe I'm afraid of rejection, Ponch. I know you like blondes... but-' Jon stopped. "Shit." 

"Did you just-' 

"Yes! Ponch, I love you." Jon felt tears in the corners of his eyes. There was no sense in lying, the cat was already out of the bag. But what if he just ruined their friendship? What if Ponch never wanted to see him again?

"That's-" Ponch paused. "If this is a joke, it's not funny, Jon." 

Jon could see the hurt reflecting in Ponch's brown eyes. As if Jon had brought up a bad memory, or maybe hit a sore subject. 

Jon shook his head. "I would never-" he stopped, worried he'd mess things up more if he continued. He turned the truck around. "I'll take you home." 

Ponch let out a small breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He slowly reached over, taking Jon's hand in his. 

Jon jumped at the sudden touch. "Ponch, what are you-"

"I love you too Jon."

Jon didn't know what to say, he couldn't form words. Jon started to cry. 


End file.
